russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cristine Reyes is IBC's Primetime Queen in 'Maghihintay Sa'yo'
February 21, 2014 Primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes reveals that she is having mixed emotions about the premiere of her much-awaited Kapinoy Primetime teleserye in IBC-13 is Maghihintay Sa'yo presents shows that airing the daily primetime teleserye. “I’m feeling nervous and excited at the same time. I’m really flattered to be given this kind of project, and I’m very thankful to The Kapinoy Network because they have been supporting me and giving me wonderful projects for the longest time,” said Cristine with the primetime block Kapinoy Primetime compared to the rival Primetime Bida and Telebabad of the two other stations. According to the actress, she did not think twice in accepting the project as her teleserye because of its beautiful and extraordinary romance story. Cristine said she is still nervous on how the audience would react to her new show. “The story of Maghihintay Sa'yo is about the whole family. It fights for the rights of people and shows the strength of every human to fight for the principles that they believe in family and friends,” she said. Reyes, who is dubbed as the ‘Jewel of Drama,’ said that after all the drama series that she has made, the only thing that she considers as her key to success is her love for her craft in just one of several Kapinoy drama series being shot with HD cameras. “For me, there is no real secret on how to maintain your status in showbiz. If you love what you’re doing and respect the people you’re working with, the support of the people for you will never fade,” Cristine shared. As part of IBC-13’s celebration of 54 years of Philippine Television, the Kapinoy network offers another teleserye masterpiece via Maghihintay Sa'yo where Cristine will portray the role of Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine), a young woman and a loving daughter who would do everything for the sake of her family. She grows up in the care of her grandmother Donna (Sandy Andolong). Through a set of describe, she will meet with Roel Buenavista (Cesar Montano), the man who will work at the office, and the man who can also break her heart. Sophie found that encountered with his foster father Richard (Onemig Bondoc), his little boy himself Zaijan (Izzy Canillo) and his youngest daughter Celine (Elisse Joson). When Richard comes home, aloning affection strikes them and draws an attraction. But beyond their happiest moments Roel comes home to visit the two. What Sophie does not know is that they just to see her and spend time with her. Richard's ex-girlfriend Maxene (Maxene Magalona) comes from abroad to disturb Richard. Sophie and Richard try to escape and get help from Roel. Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, Sandy Andolong, Ces Quesada, JC Tiuseco, Ronaldo Valdez, Princess Punzalan,Rey "PJ" Abellana, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, (up) Cristine Reyes and Cesar Montano (down) Whose life into a nightmare with evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), Sophie's father. But how long will she be good? How long will she suffer the consequences of her decision? Who will be the only one so far to love her and whom about Roel and Richard? Directed by the box-office direction Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre, completing the powerhouse cast are the action star Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, JC Tiuseco, Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada,'' ''Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson, Marc Carlos de Leon, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Steven Silva, Tetchie Agbayani, Jaclyn Jose and Gardo Versoza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia-Kramer and Rommel Padilla. Maghihintay Sa'yo premieres February 24 (Monday) at 8:30PM after Janella in Wonderland, in IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. ''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (print ad) :Left: :Cesar Montano (photo 1 left) :Maxene Magalona (photo 2 right) :Onemig Bondoc (photo 3 right) :and Cristine Reyes :Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes) (photo) :Right: :Princess Punzalan :Ronaldo Valdez :Sandy Andolong :Rey "PJ" Abellana :Mccoy de Leon :Elisse Joson :JC Tiuseco :Simula ngayong February 24 :Monday to Friday 8:30PM :After Janella in Wonderland :Kapinoy Primetime - IBC (www.ibc.com.ph)